Naruto Truth or Dare
by obsessedsasusakufan
Summary: Rewritten. Totally cliche. "Do you have any..." glaring, he continued, "dresses that I could wear?"
1. Chapter 1

**-EDITED-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Misashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A couple of days into December, it had began to snow in Konoha. As unusual as this was in the Fire country, it seemed that everyone enjoyed it. That is until Team 7, two members of team 8, 9, and the sand siblings had found out that they had been trapped inside the Uchiha household.

Ino groaned, bored of sitting around watching TV. Shikamaru who was beside her let his head lazily fall onto her shoulder, letting a barely audible 'troublesome' pass through his lips.

Huffing she pushed him off of her, making his head collide with Sasuke's shoulder who grunted at the impact before rudely pushing Shikamaru off of the couch.

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound Shikamaru had made and the sound of him falling to the ground.

"Geez, what'd you do that for?" Shikamaru slightly grimaced as he got up, lazily he added "Ino was the one who pushed me. It's not my fault she decided it would be a good idea to push me onto you..."

Scoffing, Sasuke leaned back into the couch even more than he already was, not actually giving him a response.

Naruto tried to stifle his laughter, failing miserably. Soon almost everyone began to laugh and at the very least the ones who weren't flat out laughing were chuckling.

"Ok, ok, ok. How about we do something instead of watch TV?" Ino suggested with a huge smile on her face once everyone had calmed down a bit.

Sakura piped up, grinning, "Like what?"

"Well, how about we play a game, like truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at each other contemplating whether or not that would be a good idea or not. They all eventually agreed to play.

"Ok, I'll start since I thought of it." Ino's smile widened considerably, looking directly at Neji. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "Neji, truth or dare?"

Unsure of his decision after seeing her smile, Neji cautiously gave his answer, "...dare, I suppose"

Silently cheering to herself she quickly responded, " Okay, I dare you to take your hair down," She watched his expression change to that of a relieved one, quickly changing back once she continued talking, "You also have to put on some makeup, and a dress if you can find one. Oh and you do have the choice to have one of us do your makeup or not."

He looked absolutely appalled and ready to refuse the dare when she had finished giving him his dare. Instead he looked at Sasuke and asked, "Do you have any..." glaring, he continued, "dresses that I could wear?"

Smirking at Neji, he stood up, "Yeah, I do..." he trailed off stopping. His team had looked at him , seeing the small speck of emotion that he tried to hide as he remembered where he'd have to go to get a dress. To everyone else besides his team, he seemed perfectly fine and had just spaced out before quickly making his way out of the room when a quiet whisper off his name was heard.

He quickly came back into the room with a deep blue cloth in his hands, he tossed it to Neji who quickly speed off to a bathroom with Ino trailing behind him.

About fifteen minutes later, Ino came back to the room and, shortly after, the silent Hyuuga came back in the blue dress that had been given to him, his hair down, a light shade of purple eyeshadow, peachy red blush, and pink lipstick. Once he had heard someone snicker, he immediately went back to the bathroom.

Some of them teasingly whined for him to come back and others guffawed remembering the sour look on his face and how he looked with the dress and makeup.

Coming back out with what he was wearing before the makeover, he sat back down in his spot on the floor, before giving all of the others in the room a quick glare.

"Neji-kun, you di-" Tenten stopped talking when he directed his glare at her.

* * *

**Oh god, I cannot believe people actually enjoyed the original one. But that also might just be because I'm so picky about what I read... ;A;**

**It's still a short chapter, but I'm trying to keep everything that happened in the same chapter, and in most of these, that's not a whole lot.**


	2. Confesions and Questions

**-EDITED-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Confessions and Questions**

* * *

Even after everyone had stopped teasing him about his dare, Neji still felt the need to glare at everyone, although it was more directed at Ino than anyone else. He backed away quickly as he felt someone's hot breath run down his neck. His glare intensified as he saw that Naruto was the one who had been so close to him. Before anything rude could be said, Naruto quickly made a motion for him to come closer. Everyone watched as Neji brought his face closer to the loudmouth blonde's. The group watched as the stoic Hyuuga's head had been turned to the side by the orange clad ninja.

Nobody heard what was said between the two. Soon enough the two turned, one smirking, the other with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Sai," he had the group's undivided attention now, " Truth or dare?"

Sai's fake smile had crept its way to his lips, "Dare."

"I dare you.. to express your feelings to any one person in this room..."

Sai's fake smile faltered. He was going to have a tough time with this dare. Hes never really thought about his feelings, not counting the times his teammates tried to get him to name at least one of his paintings.

He sighed, looking at the expecting faces of his friends. He turned toward the platinum blonde in the room, clearing his throat as he thought of something, anything, to say. Awkwardly he began his 'confession', "Ino, um, well..." he paused, thinking, he finished with a lame, "I like you."

Ino smiled, taking his words to heart. "Well, you're in luck! I.. like you too. BUT, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get me to even think of going out with you."

After her statement, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The four girls in the room 'aww'd and giggled at the display.

Neji's deep voice stopped their little giggle fest, "Could you please stop with whatever it is you're doing so we can get back to the game?"

Tenten snorted, teasingly poking him in the side, "Aww, what got you so grumpy?"

Rolling his eyes at her he grunted, "Sai didn't even get the slightest bit embaressed..."

He looked over to Naruto to find him pouting slightly at the outcome of the dare.

The weapons mistress hadn't heard his response. She narrowed her eyes at him, it was more of a curious gaze, as she asked him to clarify what he had just said.

Shaking his head he told her, "It was nothing. Anyway, it's Sai's turn."

"Oh, Tenten-san, truth or dare?" His fake smile had found it way back to his lips after asking her the question.

She contemplated what to choose. They watched as she grimaced, opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again giving her answer, "truth, I guess..."

"Ok" he thought a bit, "what is the most personal secret you can think of?"

Naruto being his loudmouthed self had to tell everyone his opinion about what the artist had just said, while laughing, "Duuude, it sounded like you were a girl at a sleepover asking her friend who she liked!"

"Ha ha" came the sarcastic reply from Sai.

Ignoring the interuption, Tenten told them, "I guess it would be that when I'm alone, I sing. I don't really keep many secrets..."

"Are you serious? That's your secret?" Ino asked, not believing that that was her secret.

"Well yeah, I just said I don't have many secrets." The brunette replied, sighing. Her eyes brightened as she remembered something, she deemed quite important to her and the other girls, "Heey, Sakura? Why are you so quiet? You've barely said a word since we've been here."

The pinkette looked a bit surprised before answering her, "I've just been thinking about some things, sorry..."

Ino piped up having thought about what could have possibly kept her thinking for such a long time, "What about? Sasuke?" She smiled deviously as her friend stuttered and became slightly red in the face, out of anger or embarrassment, she didn't know.

"N-no! I wasn't! He was, and, well, um, n-never! No, not at all!"

"No need to get defensive... but come on, we are best friends. You know it impossible to hide secrets from me. What did he do?" She came to the conclusion that it was Sasuke's fault she was so quiet. There was a scoff heard after she had said what she did.

Shaking her head, she rested her hands on her red cheeks, slightly muffling what she told her, "I don't wanna talk about it."

The girls deflated at how she had sounded, glaring at the Uchiha before Hinata spoke up, "S-sakura-chan, please tell us what happened..."

* * *

**Well. A;lsghllakjf I just can't. I want to punch my younger self in the face. I think at the end of most of these there's always 'cliffie!' in the author's comment. I truthfully thought that there were at the very least paragraphs. But no. Just a big clump of words. Welp, gonna get started on the next one now.**

**If there are any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to tell me.**

**-OSSF**


	3. Chapter 3

**-EDITED-**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Ino whined, desperately wanting to know what happened, "B-but. We stopped the game just so you could tell us!"

A statement of 'You girls stopped the game. Not us.' was heard. Shikamaru was shushed by Ino not to long after.

"If you want to know what happened soo much, than ask him!" Standing up from her spot on the ground, she made her exit out of the room.

Ino wiggled around slightly before suggesting they continue the game and let her cool off, everybody agreeing. Of course that idea was thrown away as she looked at Sasuke, "Sasukeee-kun, what happened between you two?" She smiled as sweetly as she could to try and persuade him into telling her.

It earned her a cringe from the raven haired man before he responded, "There's nothing you need to know. Stop asking."

Grumbling she ignored his rude way of answering, "Fine. Whos turn is it to go?"

"It's mine," Tenten told them, "Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

She thought a moment, "Go into a closet. With Sai. You're dare shall be seven minutes in heaven"

Blushing a deep crimson, Ino basically dragged the poor boy to a closet. The seven minutes started when they heard a door close. At that moment, all heads turned to the Sharingan wielder. He sighed knowing why they were staring at him expectantly.

"We got into a fight today. That's all"

The shy Hyuuga stated her confusion, "B-but, you two have been here the whole time.. with us..."

Pinching the bridge of his nose he clarified, "We met up before we all decided to come here."

Naruto gasped, horrified, "Then, you, wha- TEME, YOU TWO WERE GOING OUT BEHIND MY BACK WEREN'T YOU!"

Sasuke glared at his best friend, "Shut up dobe. Yes we were going out. No it wasn't behind your back. Sakura even told you," he saw the only two girls in the room gasp, before one of them could say anything he added, "She was going to tell you girls too."

"When?" Hinata asked him

"Whenever she felt like it... Someone should go get them out of the closet. Their time's up."

* * *

**This one was only a page long ;A; so there's a possibility that there will be a couple more rewritten chapters up today. I've got a couple hours before I'll probably get off the computer.**


	4. Plans

**-EDITED-**

**The disclaimers put in the other chapters apply to the rest of this story.**

**Chapter 4: Plans**

* * *

Hinata was the one to go retrieve the two in the closet. She opened the door slowly, hoping that would alert the two if they were still doing whatever it was that they were doing. Peeking into the closet, she found out just how much they truthfully liked each other. Hinata felt her face heat up at the sight, trying her hardest to stop herself from fainting. As much as she willed her body not to, she fell back onto the floor unconscious.

The two stopped their make-out session when they heard a thud. Ino was the first to react, darting to her she friend, "Hinata? Oh god, we killed her didn't we?" She looked over at Sai, pulling at her hair, mumbling about how she thought Hinata was dead.

"NOO! YOU KILLED HINATA-CHAN!" Ino found a finger pointing toward her, she shook her head shouting back at him blaming it on Sai, who still stood in the closet.

Just then Sakura came down the stairs they were standing by with a slight frown tugging at her lips, "What's going on here?"

Naruto when into a fast explanation about what happened, "Hinata-chan came here to get these to who were in the closet because of Tenten's dare and when she opened the door they KILLED HERRR! And then you came down here and asked what happened."

"Ok then..."

Hinata had began to stand up. She had heard part of what Naruto said and what Sakura had said to him.

She became red again as Naruto trapped her in a bear hug accompanied by Ino, both of them saying something along the lines of 'I'm so happy you're not dead!'

When they both stopped hugging her she quickly leaned over to Naruto, whispering to him, "I think we should tell Ino about what happened between Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan."

His eyes widened, looking at her as if she had just grown another head as the three others went back to the room where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"Why in the world would you want to do that? They both obviously don't want Ino to know! Do you seriously want to risk the teme and Sakura getting uber mad at us and possibly murdering us in our sleep?" He ended his small tirade slightly whispering.

"N-naruto-kun, I think you may be overreacting a bit. Haven't you seen that Sakura is pretty sad and Sasuke-san is a lot more... you know..." She struggled to find a word. Luckily she didn't have to as she saw her long time crush slightly nodding, in thought.

Suddenly smiling, he agreed, pulling her with him back to the others, while exclaiming, "Ok, let's do it! The teme is gonna owe me big time if this works!"

When they got back to the group, the conversations that were going on died down as Hinata and Naruto pulled Ino out of the room and to what they were guessing was the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" She all but yelled at them as they stopped walking.

Pale lavender meet cerulean blue as they turned around so their backs were facing the fuming blonde.

They started talking although all she could hear was mumbles. Nonetheless Ino waited for them to explain themselves. She jumped as the two suddenly turned around staring at her.

"You're good at all that matchmaking stuff right?" Naruto waited for her to at least nod, which she did, "We're going to tell you something, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone we were the ones who told you, got it? Good," He motioned for her to come closer, which she did eagerly, he whispered just in case, "so Sakura-chan and the teme used to be going out, which apparrently she told me about, but I I'm guessing that was a load of bull. Anyways we want you to help us get them back together."

Ino squealed once he finished talking. Her happy expression disappearing as she thought of something, "So that's what you were talking about when I was doing my dare?"

They both nodded not knowing what to say.

"I guess I'll help," Ino's arms were crossed. The hyperactive ninja rolled his eyes at her before asking what they should do.

Quickly explaining what was going to happen, they walked back where their friend were seating. The conversations stopped as the trio walked back into the room, Tenten immediately asked what they were doing. The three looked at each other, nodding, before sitting down in their respective places.

"It's Ino's turn isn't it?" Hinata asked the group. Everyone either nodded or replied with a 'yeah'.

Ino looked around as if she was sizing everybody up before talking, "Sakura. Oh, wait wait wait, no. Sasuke, truth or dare?"

There was a short silence before he gave her his answer, " Dare."

There was another pause as Ino's lips upturned mischievously, "I dare you to..."


	5. Outburst and Someone New?

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 5: Outburst and Someone New?**

* * *

There was another pause as Ino's lips upturned mischievously, "I dare you to... NOT be a heartless jerk and act more like Naruto. Just... tone it down a bit"

"Hn" he grunted, not liking this dare at all. He watched as her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Snorting he glared right back at her, "Ok, fine." It was a quick reply, but it was enough for Ino to know accepted the dare.

He surprised everyone as he started his sentence, "Hinata, truth or dare?"

Hinata was a bit surprised to hear him sound as if he wasn't some heartless ice cube, " Oh, u-um da-... truth."

It took him a while to figure out what he was going to have her tell everyone. Hinata almost started to hyperventilate as she saw him smirk, "Hinata, what was it that you, Ino, and the dobe were talking about?"

Her eyes widened a considerable amount before looking over at the other two who were mentioned, "W-we were t-t-talk-ing about, uh, well... something import-t-tan-t," She became even more nervous he narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to know what they were talking about.

He was hit upside the head as Ino had looked at him, "Don't look at her like that! It goes against your dare..."

Everyone in the room noticeably jumped as Temari vociferated, "HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE? DUST!" she was upset everyone seemed to forget that they were even there, "I seriously would have thought that one of you would have remembered us by now!"

"Temari calm down, I like it better that way" Gaara stated, "I do have a question though... where is Hoshi? Kankuro told me she would be here."

The girls looked at each other, smiling. Sakura was the one to ask what was on their minds, "And why do you care if she's here or not?"

"It's just that she's my..." the rest of what he said was completely inaudible to them.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that" An all to familiar voice sounded.

"Hoshi? How'd you get here? We're completely snowed in."

The girl in question gasped at the question, "You guys just didn't try hard enough to get out.. and plus winter is my favorite season! A little snow isn't going to keep me away!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her proclamation. Once she took off her snow gear and sloppily put it in a coat closet, hugs were exchanged between the girls, Naruto and her.

As they settled down into their spots again Hoshi questioned them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing truth or dare!" Naruto announced.

"Cool! I can play right? Because if you say no I'm still playing."

"The more the merrier!"


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note Dear Readers,  
Ok so i have desided to continue this story during summer because it might be easeir but it also might take abit longer than a couple of weeks or so. Its just to hard with school right now and im trying to not fail a couple of classes that i have sooooo ya and i get out this thursday soooooooo excited and happy! =D I also would like to get more comments/reviews of this story for some ideas about wat i should do next cause im running out of ideas(used most of them trying to think of questions to ask a friend). Thnx to people out there reading this! =3

LOVE, OSSF (IF U CANT FIGURE THIS OUT THEN IM SO SORRY)  
LOVE U ALLLLL! 


	7. Chapter 6

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Hoshi had sat down next to Gaara. The girls quietly 'awed thinking the two of them looked cute together.

"What are you guys doing?" Hoshi wondered. They waved her off, to which she huffed and the girls playfully rolled their eyes.

Tenten spoke first, "It's your turn Hinata"

Hinata blushed having most everyone's eyes on her, "Temari-san, t-truth or dare?

The answer came quick, "dare, I'm not scared..."

Hinata challenged her, "W-well then, spar with Gaara... or are you too scared?"

"U-um, I'll only do it if Gaara is up to it." She glanced at him hoping he wouldn't agree. She didn't want to spar with anyone, let alone Gaara.

A moment of silence passed as they waited to see if Gaara was up to it. The corner of his mouth twitched before saying, "I couldn't possibly say no to a spar." although he knew he'd get hit he quietly added, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Guys wait! We're snowed in remember?" Ino informed the group.

They all sighed. Breaking the silence that had been created Naruto shouted, "WHO'S HUNGRY?" Sasuke being closest to him punched him in the arm telling him not to yell in his ear again, Ino punching him in the arm after, reprimanding him. He continued with what he was saying, "we should make ramen!"

Completely ignoring what had just happened, Sakura turned to Hinata, "Do you want to redo your turn?"

Hinata shook her head no. So they moved on to Temari as Naruto groaned.

Before Temari could say anything, there was a gurgling noise that directed everyone's attention toward the orange clad ninja.

Naruto saw that Sakura's fist was being raised, he hurriedly covered his head cowering, "Wait Sakura-chan! It was my stomach! I'm just hungryy!" He looked over to Sasuke quietly asking for food. Sasuke motioned for him to go, knowing that Naruto knew where the kitchen was as he was here a lot.

Neji sighed, "You'd think his own team mate would know whether or not he can cook."

"He can cook top ramen, that's why I-" Sasuke stopped as a quiet 'boom' was heard. Sasuke's eyes darkened, stomping in the direction of his kitchen.

A yell of 'Sasuke's coming Naruto! Hide!' alerted the blonde ninja.

Sasuke had appeared in the doorway of the kitchen before he could fully hide himself. The young Uchiha's anger skyrocketed as he saw what Naruto had done.

"Naruto," he growled out, "How the fuck do destroy a kitchen in such a short period of time!" Although his face was devoid of emotion, the way his voice had become threatening tipped Naruto off and once Sasuke had moved closer to him he dashed out of the room calling out behind him.

"It was pretty easy considering anything but ramen is out of my skill level of cooking!" Naruto was smiling devilishly, "I would have thought you would have remembered that I couldn't cook!"

Sasuke immediately ran after him, "I thought that was what you were cooking!"

* * *

"I hope Naruto doesn't get to hurt." Hinata said worriedly.

"Don't worry Hinata, he's probably talking his way out if any harm" Sakura reassured, "though he's likely to have at least one injury..."

* * *

Just as Naruto turned a corner, he ran into something, stumbling a bit before quickly regaining his balance. Looking up at the blockade his wide sky blue eyes met narrowed onyx before a searing pain erupted from the middle of his stomach. He flew back a couple feet before running into a wall. He mumbled something about Sasuke's foul mood before blacking out.

Sasuke watched his friend hit the wall before turning around, walking back in the direction of the kitchen, his mood not getting any better although the smirk on his lips would say different.

* * *

**So i decided to keep that authors note I wrote. ;A; **

** It was a pretty interesting note that i just could not bring my self to get rid of...**

**I'm gonna stop writing now. Maybe.**

**/rolls away behind dresser/**


	8. COOKING!

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 7: Cooking**

* * *

The rest of the shinobi waited, occasionally making small talk with each other. There was silence in the room as a soft thud was heard. A couple of silent moments later, a smug looking Sasuke came from the hallway.

"I-is he ok?" Hinata spoke up quickly after realizing that Naruto was not following him.

She blushed as his attention turned to her, " He'll be fine," He glanced at the one sitting beside her quickly, "You should go and check on him though."

"You j-just said that he was ok!" He shrugged as she slowly stood up, hoping that this wasn't some kind of trap to find out what the two blondes and her were talking about. Shrugging off that idea, she disappeared down the hall.

All attention was directed towards Hoshi as she stood up and stretched, "who's hungry?" There was a loud barage of answers, all of which told her that they were, "well, guess who's cooking? Them!" her hands shot up, her index fingers extending.

Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at her as they found her pointing at them.

"I don't cook Hoshi." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Puffing her cheeks, she moved her right hand over more towards her left. It just so happened to be that Neji was the only one closest to where she pointed.

"I refuse to cook with Uchiha" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Sasuke scoffed, "I am definitely not cooking with Hyuuga."

Hoshi glared childishly, "Yes, you two are! Now go!"

Both teenagers were pushed into the kitchen with difficulty. Having been heavier and a lot more stubborn than she would have expected them to be.

"Why don't you girls cook something?" Neji made it sound like a statement and a question with the monotone his deep voice had converted to.

The girls gasped as if they had been quite offended by what he had said.

Tenten stuck her nose into the air, "Well if what you just said meant what I think it did then no. You're a jackass and now you have to cook."

With a quick shove, the boys were in the kitchen.

"If you don't cook, you're not getting out!"

* * *

The two prodigies glared at each other for a while before Neji looked away, "We better start."

Being rivals and being in a bad mood, Sasuke felt the need to make a snide remark, "Why? So your little girlfriend won't get mad at you?"

"No, so we can get out of here," He smirked lightly before adding, "I bet that's why you don't have a girlfriend anymore. You're arrogant, indifferent, and cynical."

The Uchiha's anger spiked, "It is none of your business why we fought or why we broke up," his voice had cracked, hoping the other occupant of the room hadn't noticed he continued, "At least I had one, you don't even have the guts to ask someone out. So don't act like you know anything about our relationship."

Neji had heard Sasuke's voice crack and the fact that the boy had said what he did, he knew he found the Uchiha's soft spot. He stored that information for later.

"Well, I guess Naruto was wrong. You're not gay after all." He had said it so quietly, he didn't expect Sasuke to hear him.

"You thought I was gay?" He glared at the male in front of him, "why in the world would you think that." He had said it too calmly.

Neji thought about saying, 'Well, you never took any interest in girls and your first kiss was Naruto.' He decided not to, instead going for a simple, "You look gay."

Sasuke's glare left his face. He didn't know how to react to that so he walked over to a cupboard, opened it, and pulled out some instant ramen.

He thought that if they wanted food and if it was going to get him out of here faster, than by all means, he'd cook something. Sasuke took out a pot glancing beside him as Neji walked over and began helping. Hoping it would move things along faster. It had, although the one who owned the place made him clean the mess that had been made instead of helping him cook.

When the noodles where done and the necessary ingredients that the two wanted to add were added they began banging on the door in a way that they both knew didn't seem like they were too desperate to get out.

Soon a reluctant Sakura and a skipping Hoshi opened the door. Motioning for the two to get out, they walked in.

Walking back into the living room, they saw Naruto was resting his head in Hinata's lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, blushing slightly. Neji, being the overpertective glared at the blonde boy as he noticed them.

"You know," Shikamaru drawled out, "you should learn to be a bit more quiet."

The prodigies asked at once, "How much did you hear?"

"Only what Naruto told us."

They glared at said boy as they sat down and the girls began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Neji didn't know why he asked, but he was hoping they weren't laughing about how Sasuke saying that he didn't have the guts to ask a girl out.

Immediately the laughter stopped, Ino began talking, "Nothing really. Only that you told Sasuke he looked gay" She finished as the laughter quickly returned.

* * *

Gahh, Im such a procrastinator... oh well

-OSSF


	9. ArguingContinuing!

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 8: Arguments continued woo**

* * *

Sasuke was quite mad that Naruto had heard their... conversation. So was Neji. Although they were mad, they said nothing.

There was a quiet crash that sounded suspiciously like glass breaking... But before anyone had the chance to get up, Hoshi's voice was heard, "SAKURA DID IT! SHE DROPPED THE BOWL! IT WASN'T ME!"

Everyone looked at the other wondering what bowl they were talking about.

It dawned on two of them after thinking about it. The dropped the food. They both glanced at each other, having the same thing on their minds.

The two proud members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan could be seen stalking in the shadows toward the door.

"Don't think you two are getting away that easily!" Hinata called out having seen them.

There was a pause before the girls complimented her, "Hina-channnn, you didn't stutter!" That earned a blush from said girl.

The two boys had paused in their trek towards the door, contemplating if they should really do what they thought was necessary. Confirming what they were about to do, the two disappeared from everyone's vision. They had ran towards the door. Away from Hinata. Towards a snow storm.

Gaara stared at them in disbelief, "That's... odd."

"It's the end of the WORLD!" oddly enough, Kankuro had yelled.

Shikamaru glared, spouting out a troublesome as he was woken up by the yell.

The room became silent as something flew past Gaara, missed Kankuro by an inch, and hit Shikamaru square in the face.

Hurried footsteps were heard as Hoshi appeared with Sakura who had noodles covering her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think Sakura would duck and then she did and it hit you and I didn't mean for it to but it did and- sorry..." Hoshi bowed lowly, taking a deep breath before standing up straight. He waved her off as he got rid of the noodles.

"But, where are Neji and Sasuke?"

Naruto pointed towards the door as it opened, grinning "Right there!"

They laughed as two figures walked through the door, covered in snow. They left to dry off and Ino excused herself as she went to make something after Sakura had left to get cleaned up.

"Hurry up so we can get back to the game!" Temari told them

* * *

**Welp, that's short, as is the others. But this is the shortest.**

**-OSSF**


	10. The Daress

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 9 – The Dares**

* * *

Hinata began to ask Temari whether she chose truth or dare once everyone was back. She was cut off by Hoshi who cut her off, loudly exclaiming that she should stare into a bright light.

Temari groaned and began mumbling about how stupid Hoshi and the dare was. Although she did stand up and walk over to a lamp, grabbed it to tilt it towards her and look into the top of the lamp shade. Not caring that she only looked at it for a second of two, she placed the lamp back where it was supposed to be and walked back to her spot on the floor, running her knee into an end table on the way.

"Ugh, Naruto, truth or dare?" She hoped he chose dare. He did. So she continued, "ok, I dare you to dance to Cirno's Perfect Math Class... WITH a person of your choosing"

He pouted for a second, looking around at the other ninja's faces. His pout slowly formed into a smile as his eyes resting on 'his best buddy.'

As his 'best buddy' saw his smile, he glared, "No way in hell am I dancing with you of all people..."

Temari grinned, "Naruto picked you, now watch the dance and get on with it!"

Once the two had watched the dance a couple of times, both reluctantly stood in front of the group as the music started playing.

* * *

The group was either laughing their heads off or quietly chuckling.

The two quickly sat down.

"I'm never doing that again!" Naruto pouted, Sasuke silently agreed but, chose glaring to be the best response to what they had just done.

"Naruto, you were AWFUL! Oh my god... AND-and Sasuke, you did it almost perfectly!" Ino shouted trying and failing to contain her laughter.

The blonde ninja mumbled something under his breath before speaking up, "Ok, ok, can we get on with the game now?"

Once everyone calmed down, he spoke again, "Hoshi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... truth!"

* * *

**Oh my god these dares. They're just- really bad.**

**-OSSF**


	11. The End?

**-Edited-**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Naruto lips pulled back into a goofy grin, "Is it true that you love ~ Gaara?"

Hoshi's eyes widened in surprise as her face flushed. She began spluttering, "N-no! Why – I – NO! Why would you even ask that, of course I don't love him love him, maybe you could say like like him, but that doesn't seem like erm..." She stopped talking as she looked back at Naruto who looked a bit shocked.

"Whoa. I – I didn't think that you actually liked him. I was just joking around!"

Her blush intensified as Ino, Sakura and Temari began joking about how their little baby was growing up so fast, feigning a couple sniffles as they did.

Most of the males rolled their eyes at them as they began laughing and continued to tease the girl.

The males directed their attention to the emotionless boy who had let out a girlish giggle and was now covering his mouth with his pale hand. They then directed their attention to what he was looking at.

Not expecting what they saw, most of the boys guffawed. Gaara was surrounded by the girls, who had then began teasing him about how he better take care of their 'little Hoshi.'

Gaara had looked at them. Pleadingly. It wasn't a look that they had seen him pull off before. They couldn't help but take pity on him and decided to help him. After a couple minutes had passed of course.

Kankuro spoke up, "Ok, ok. I think Gaara has had enough of whatever you're telling him."

The group contemplated on this before backing off of him.

Of course Ino being, well Ino hissed at him, "Don't you dare forget what we told you Gaara."

Hoshi made her way to a window and then looked at a clock, "Hey guys, It's pretty dark and it's really late. The snow's stopped, so I think I'll head on home."

There were some agreements, as they realized that some of their parents might get mad at them for staying out so late without calling.

The group began gathering their things, before filing out the door, calling out a goodbye as they left. They were all pretty happy as they left, finally getting out of the house they'd been cooped up in for the entire day.

Sasuke gripped the one who was last to leave around the wrist, earning a surprised gasp from the person.

"Sakura," said person turned around, "You haven't said goodbye yet."

She huffed quietly before giving him a quiet goodbye, pulling her wrist out of his grip walking away.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped, turning back to face him, "Excuse me?"

Walking up to her, he gently gripped her hands, pulling her closer. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I don't want us to... you know, keep fighting..."

Her eyebrows knit together, thinking. Looking up at him, she smiled, pecking him on the lips, "Well, I forgive you."

He chuckled lightly.

She stared at him, shocked before letting out a small bout of laughter, pulling him to a hug. They stood still for a couple more seconds, finally letting go.

"Well, I have to get going Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved before walking away.

He smirked slightly, turning to go back into his house.

* * *

"You do know what this means, don't you?" the platinum blonde asked the other occupant behind the tree, he looked at her, confused about what she was getting at, "well, they better be back together again."

His mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"It's kind of creepy out here... I'm leaving."

Naruto, not realizing that she was leaving him, nodded his head. His head shot up hearing a twig snap. Looking around, he saw Ino walking away from him, "HEY! Why are you leaving me out here? ALL ALONE! IN THE WILDERNESS!"

She waved him off, rolling her eyes.

An owl hooted, followed by rustling leaves. Naruto stood up right before sprinting off.

* * *

**Welp, done with this again.**

**Just because I wanted say this, I did keep the older version of this and the authors notes. Also, the longest chapter was 7 with 1,005 words.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day! :)**

**-OSSF**


End file.
